


Cooling Off

by EndangeredMind



Category: Volcano (1997)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: During a heatwave in LA, Stan's Suburban becomes incredibly hot. Luckily, he has a solution.





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Stan groaned as he sat in the summer sun. It was too hot, and all he wanted to do was relax. He grined as he realised that he didn’t have work for the next few days, and since today was so fine, he decided to get down to the beach and soak up some rays. He quickly sped down to the beach and parked his car nearby, before getting his large water pump and towel out. Stan then set up his spot on the beach, but he was so bored! Glancing at the pump he had, an idea quickly formed.

He quickly raced back to his SUV and drove it over to his spot on the beach, grinning as he hooked up the massive water pump to the fuel tank on his large Suburban. He then began fiddling around with some of the settings on the pump, including the amount of water that would flow into the truck, and at what point that the pump would shut off. He let out a small laugh as he finalised the settings and then activated the pump, watching as water quickly flew into the car, causing him to grin as the car creaked.

The interior was the first to be affected, as the headliner inside of the cabin began to balloon up with the water and sag downwards as it bulged out. The dashboard and the steering wheel quickly followed suit as they were filed up with the cold water, the car rocking and creaking a bit in protest. However, the water continued to blimp up the car as the flooring and the seats began to swell up, with bulges appearing all over the interior. The seats quickly went from saggy, to plump, then to trampoline like as they were rapidly filled up.

The exterior of the car quickly followed suit as it began to swell outwards, and it became more and more rounded by the second, the strong lines and rugged appearance slowly getting rounder and rounder as water continued to pump into the poor car. The tyres weren’t spared as they began to feel the effects of the water, causing them to blimp up quickly. They began to sag, creaking and groaning noisily as they tried to contain all of the water. All the while, Stan had a massive grin on his face as he watched the car grow in size.

He was immensely impressed with how fat the SUV had gotten, but he was concerned by the loud groaning noises coming from the front and rear of the truck. It seemed that the truck’s bumpers had not followed suit with the rest of the vehicle, and they were on the verge of popping off. Stan quickly dived for cover as the front bumper groaned and creaked one last time before exploding off the front and hitting the ground hard, causing him to flinch. This was swiftly followed by the rear bumper violently snapping off and bouncing off the sandy ground.

The interior was heavily blimped now as the water continued to fill the Suburban The sagging headliner and the ballooned floor were squishing the swollen seats. The dashboard was also being squeezed, but Stan was unable to see anything as the overstuffed seats and the blimped headliner covered all of the windows up. Stan had gotten off the beach floor by this point, and he was busy wiping the sand off of himself when a creak making him look up. The large body was beginning to affect the suspension as it dropped by a few centimetres, creaking loudly in protest.

The shocks were slowly being compressed by the blubbery body of the SUV, and it was only the tip of the iceberg, as the pump continued to fill up the car with water, which made the car swell up a little more, which in turn affected the shocks, which were sagging a lot faster as more weight was piled up on top of it. It wasn’t long before the car dropped down on its underside, causing Stan to let out a cheer as the car was now pressed down onto the soft sand, with a few loud creaks being audible.

His Suburban was only moments away from immobility, and all of a sudden, it stopped. Stan looked at the car and started scratching his head. What the hell was going on? He quickly glanced down and noticed that he was standing on the hose. He smirked as he watched it continue to swell up. He could let it go, but he wasn’t going to be that nice. His car had been playing up lately, and he wanted to make it suffer for what it had put him through, A cruel smirk grew as the balloon grew rapidly behind him.

He let his foot off of the crushed hose, causing the water to snake towards the fuel port. It made the car rock with how violently the water rushed inside. He groaned and watched the car nearly roll over, before rolling back, groaning and creaking loudly as it tried to fit all of the water inside. Stan let out another cheer as the water filled up the car, causing the underside to swell up and groan as the car was filled to its limit. The pump groaned as it pumped out one tiny trickle of water, before disconnecting and shutting down.

Stan quickly closed the fuel cap door on his swollen SUV, before beginning to scale the blimpy car. He grinned as he felt the car rock and slosh under his every movement. With a groan, he reached the blimped hood and slowly made his way across the oversized piece of metal to the roof. The interior groaned in protest as he stood on the squishy windshield pressing the bloated steering wheel into the driver’s seat cushion. He simply ignored it and sat down on the plump roof of his bloated SUV, grinning as the car wobbled and bounced in protest.


End file.
